1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device configured to supply a developer to a supply target.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices having a development roller, an upstream carrying unit and a downstream carrying unit have been proposed. In such a developer supply device, the upstream carrying unit generates a traveling electric field for carrying the developer on a carrying surface of the upstream carrying unit, and the downstream carrying unit generates a traveling electric field for carrying the developer on a carrying surface of the downstream carrying unit. The development roller is located to face a photosensitive drum (i.e., the supply target) to supply the developer carried from the upstream carrying unit to the photosensitive drum. When the developer not supplied to the photosensitive drum reaches the carrying surface of the downstream carrying unit, the developer is collected and carried by the downstream carrying unit.